dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wesley Vallen
Proposal for Deletion this article was proposed for deletion? With no reason given? Um... why? Lying Memories (talk) 02:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Because there is little information... I guess. I don't know, I wasn't the one to propose such a thing. -- Rocketai (talk ·''' ) 02:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Even if that's the proposer's reason, it should stay in my opinion. Because if we do delete it, we'll just have to make another Wesley page later on and add more and more info. I say let it stay and try and add what you can and what you know, whomever proposed the deletion. Lying Memories (talk) 02:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think Chimto was just going through empty articles and marking them for deletion. I've added some material to the page, including the character transformer, and removed the deletion template. -Vim- (talk) 08:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Is there a reliable source where it says Wesley is actually Hawke's neighbor in Lothering? If so, it should be linked to, since otherwise I can't fully take it seriously whether I want to or not. Celsis (talk) 19:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have time to dig it up. It was in one of the early prelease game magazine articles/vidoes that came out last month when Bioware first allowed reporters to test drive the early version of the game under their supervision. -Vim- (talk) 12:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) how to cite properly I don't know how to cite properly, but here's the link for the spoiler I just added. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2010-08-25-dragon-age-2-preview?page=2 Lying Memories (talk) 04:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to read that. I'll re-add this information. Sorry! -- '''Rocketai (talk ·''' ) 05:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) wait wut? I'm guessing you accidentally deleted what I added? Haha if so it's all good. I've done that before sometimes. Lying Memories (talk) 05:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... Sorry. I removed what you added because it had no reference so I thought it was a rumor or a guess, but when I read that you didn't know how to add a citation, I quickly undo the article. I added the reference now. Thanks! And sorry again! This information is valuable to the Wikia. -- '''Rocketai (talk · ) 05:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fine man. no harm done.Lying Memories (talk) 05:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) His voice actor He sounds almost exactly like Daveth from origins. Before we commit to that though we should hold off until we confirm it. Balitant (talk) 08:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Vial of Darkspawn Blood? Now clearly, even if someone knew drinking Darkspawn blood was part of the Gray Warden initiation, they'd lack the drop of archdemon blood required. But it just strikes me as odd that one of the items you get from the defeated Darkspawn in the demo is a Vial of Darkspawn blood... they don't drop those after the initiation test in Origins, do they? It's VERY unlikely, but I wonder if there's some obscure way to save him. (talk) 04:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't. The vial is a junk item, and he dies before you could make use of it anyway. I think it was just an Easter Egg for those who played DAO. HelterSkelter (talk) 05:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC)